Dawn of the Dead
by Thundercracker527
Summary: This is a story about two lovers. Both bonded to each other by a simple mark.


Dawn of the Dead chapter 1

The sun bounced off of her pale skin as she walked outside. Who was this girl? Princess Moka Kuran of the True-blood Clan. She is the most feared vampire in the entire world. She was the sacred daughter of her fair mother, Juri Kuran and my lord, Haruka Kuran. She was the most powerful ally to some monster hunting societies. She is strong, fearless, beautiful and… Geez… she was so hot! No wonder why Wednesday was a sucker for her. (I guess we all are. -_-u) She has long, straight black hair, really long legs. (She's about 6'8-6'7 now.) Her eyes are emerald green. (They change color depending on her mood. But they're always emerald green)

I found her sitting in the meadow, staring blankly out in the fields. Her eyes had a lost look in them. But this time, they weren't emerald green. They were black. She was lost in thought. I walked over to her and placed a hand, lightly on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at me.

"Eric… How'd you find me here?" She asked.

Her voice was like silver bells. But then again, it held a hidden dark tone to it.

"I just figured you'd be here. Is everything alright, Moka?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." She said, her eyes having the usual icy glare in them.

I wrapped my arms around her. My shoulder really hurt. The coldness of her skin soothed the pain a little.

"Your shoulder hurts you, Eric?" She asked, not looking at me.

I winced a little.

"Yeah. It does."

"Let me see." She said.

I took my arms off of her and showed her my shoulder. There was a mark she gave me three years ago. It was a tattoo of her face, surrounded by black vines, skulls and broken hearts. It was sorta similar to Wednesday's mark. But his was a more special mark. They both had her face on it, but Wednesday's mark had black roses surrounding her face, not vines. And his have red skulls like mine does.

She kissed my shoulder ever so gently. And immediately, the pain went away.

She blushed slightly.

"Don't tell Wednesday I did that. He will have my head." She said.

"I won't." I sighed out.

Wednesday is very possessive of her. He loves her and he wants to protect her. He would not let her go out alone unless he or myself were with her. (-_-u What? Am I not allowed to love her either?)

Wednesday and I were called the Guardians of the blood or blooded-warriors. All because of these marks, Wednesday and I have grown a lot stronger. But our marks both had similar reactions to different things. Wednesday's mark reacts to danger. It tells him when danger is coming and whether or not it's near her. Whereas, my mark reacts to her emotions. (Trust me, it hurts like a son of a bitch.) But they hurt so much, I actually think we're gonna lose our minds. And they get scorched if a demon or another vampire, or some other monster touches them. And Oh My God. That really hurts. It usually takes them three or more days to heal. (Depending on what touched them and how powerful they are.)

I helped her up and we both walked home.

It was a silent walk home. We finally reached the door to our band room; Moka lightly kissed my cheek and walked in. I followed behind her.

Wednesday greeted Moka with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Where in the seven hells have you been, Moka? I looked everywhere for you.' Wednesday said, looking worried.

"I needed to get away from stuff, Wednesday. I wanted some time alone. Some time to think." She said, blowing some of her hair out of her face.

Wednesday sighed then laughed.

"Well… next time, tell me where you're going so I don't have to be such a worrywart about where you are."

She sighed. Wednesday never lets her out of his sight.

"What time is it?" Joey yawned out.

"11: 38." Acey replied, looking at his cell phone.

"Well… I'm hitting the hay. G'night, guys." Ben said, walking out of the room.

"Night." Joey said.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"I'm going to go to bed." Moka said, turning around and walking to her bedroom.

I followed her, leaving behind Wednesday's glaring eyes.

She held the door open for me and I closed the door when I got in her room.

"Moka?" I asked.

I heard the bathroom door open and there she was, wearing her mother's silky dress sleepwear. It was light purple.

"What, Eric?" she giggled.

"It's just that… I've never seen you wear that before.

"Yeah." She said.

She laid down in her bed and tried to sleep.

As time passed by, I grew bored so I looked in her bookcase.

_Naruto, Vampire Knight, InuYasha, Moka's journal, Ironside. Wait…_

I grabbed Moka's journal off of the bookcase. This was the journal she kept info about the true-blood clan and it's power.

I wanted to read it to see if it has info about Wednesday's and mine mark.

I opened to the first page and this is what I see:

Pentru mama mea şi tatăl

("For my mother and father" in Romanian.)


End file.
